Paring Songfics
by RandomFanPerson
Summary: Warning: Contains old, new, childish, mature, humourous and sad songs, and yuri, yaoi, crack, and parings. PLEASE VOTE FOR SONGS AND PARINGS!
1. Say You Like Me: Fiolee

Paring Sogfics: Say You Like Me, Fiolee

_She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.  
She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
And shake her up.  
I __bet__ I could._

I floated around the weird party. I wondered what I was even doing there. 'Cause I'm firkin awesome, that's why!' My mind told me, and I agreed with it. As I looked around, wondering how to kill time, I saw Fionna. She was in a beautiful, white dress, like the one she was wearing at that other party, with her usual bunny hat. I held up the devil horn sign with my hand. "Hey." I called. She returned the sign, and hurried along._  
I wish my heart was always on her mind.  
'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.  
Forget me not, forget me now.  
I've come too far to turn around.  
I'm here tonight.  
_I wondered what she thought about. I wondered if it was me. That would be a very good thing for me. Because, for me, it was always her. Always. She never stopped revolving around my brain at some point in the day. You know what? I think I'm going to follow her. Tell her… things. I mean, I was here, wasn't I?_  
'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
_So, I followed her. She was going up to the balcony. Alone. It was my chance. "Hey." I called. Fionna stopped in her tracks. "Uh… hey Marshall," She said shyly. "Do you… wanna hang out, for a little while?" I asked awkwardly. I almost kicked myself. 'Where's your frickin confidence, dude?' "Um… I think they have red punch downstairs," She said. Oh, so she's trying to get rid of me, is she? "You're gonna have to try harder than that to get rid of me," I said, grinning confidently. I saw a slight grin twisting on her face. Score._  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
_And then, I came up with an idea. I pulled out my bass from a secret pocket in my coat. Her eyes lit up. "Woah, awesome! Where'd you get that thing?"  
"It's run in my family for a while. Come over here, I'll show you how to play." She blushed a little. Damn, did I just rush it? Did I just ruin any chance I had? Damn these fluffing emotions. But, none the less, she walked over, and sat next to me. I grabbed her hand, and put it on the right places on the guitar, and told her what to do to play the chords to my favorite song. It might have just been my hopefulness, but I think a spark just ignited._  
She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
Works a double just to buy her clothes.  
Nicotine and faded dreams,  
Baby, just believe  
There's no one else like me.  
_"How did you even learn to play like that?" She asked, amazed. I looked her in the eyes. "I didn't." Her mouth gaped. "You mean you just could play like that instantly?" I shook my head. "No, I mean I didn't learn from somebody else. Trust me, there's no one else like me." She smiled. "No, there obviously isn't."_  
'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
_The pressing question raced in my mind, and I couldn't help but blurt it. "Do you like me?" Fionna just blushed again, and smiled a little. But instead of answering my question, she just grabbed my hand. "Look at the sky tonight, isn't it beautiful?" I was tempted to pull one of the 'not as beautiful as you' type of things, but I wasn't gonna try it anymore, or at least, not yet…_  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
_So, I dropped it, or at least, in that context. But, I'd bring it back up again, don't you worry. I'm not one to give up easily. She was right, though. It was a really beautiful night. But I think she had something to do with it._  
It's time to fall into my arms.  
'Cause I've been waiting for too long.  
You're an angel,  
Grab your halo,  
And lets fly tonight.  
_"Hey, you wanna do something?" I asked, after looking at the sky got boring (which happened very fast). "We are doing something" She answered, but I could tell she was just pushing my buttons. I stuck my tongue out. She gave me a playful sneer. "Seriously," I said. "Well… it depends what 'do something' actually means," she said in a very technical voice. I floated closer to her. "Just trust me." I insisted. She nodded. I wrapped my arms around her, and flew to the balcony, her feet sitting on the rim. "Marshall!" She shrieked. "Don't worry, I won't drop you," I insisted. I flew off of the ground, officially in the air. Then, I turned, getting a look of her, the wind flying through her. She looked like an angel._  
'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
_Fionna's eyes were closed. "Do you like me, Fionna?" I asked her again, her body entirely in my arms, now. That broke her concentration, and she almost screamed. I tightened my grip on her. "It's alright, I got you," I said lovingly. She sighed. "Will you quit asking?" She begged, distraught from hanging in the air. "No, but I'll drop it for now," I answered honestly._  
'Cause I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
I'm never going down,  
I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave,  
So put your hands up.  
If you like me,  
Then say you like me.  
_When we got on the ground, again Fionna almost fell on top of me. I distinctavly wrapped my arms around her. And then, I looked her in the eyes. "Fionna…" I began. She looked up. "Yeah?" So innocent… "Do you want a drink?" Curse me for thinking of people's feelings. She smiled. "Yeah, sure." A couple of minutes and stolen bottles later, I returned. She smiled at me. "Thanks, Marshall" She said somewhat happily._  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
Just say you like me. _

"Do you like me?" I asked, finally getting an answer. She smiled shyly, like the hours ago when we were talking. "Yes." She said. I pulled her closer. And, it might have been the drinks, or the heat of the moment, maybe, but I leaned in and kissed her. Passionately. For at least 20 seconds.


	2. Remembering Sunday: Marcelee

Paring Songfics: Remembering Sunday (Marcelee)

Marshall Lee smiled was having a great time as he walked into Gumwad's party. But, as always for the Vampire King, it reminded him of her. Scanning the place, he saw Fionna and her weird pet beckoning him to them. "Sup" Was all he said. She smiled and made a quick wave. "Umm… well… Can you sing a song for us? Cause I have an idea for one…" She said, grinning somewhat evilly. "Yeah, whatever," he said, hoping that it would take his mind off of it. Fionna grinned. "Alright." And she leaned into his ear and whispered the name of the song. 'Hey, I know that one' he thought. 'Man, I haven't heard that one in a while, though.' So, when they straightened up, he called "Hey! People! I'm going to sing a firkin song!" Everyone quieted down, and he began to play, therefore triggering all of the memories that came along with it.

_**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days**_

_Marshall Lee walked out of his bed, and walked over to his phone. It said 2:17 on the digital clock. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He floated out of his room and eventually out of his cave._

**Leaning now into the breeze**  
**Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees**  
**They had breakfast together**  
**But two eggs don't last**  
**Like the feeling of what he needs**

_All of the memories and tears spilled out of him. *He and Marceline were sitting at her kitchen table, eating breakfast. Somewhere between the second egg and the toast, she cleared her throat. "Marshall… I'm moving." "What? I'll go with you, no biggie," Was his immediate response. She had a sort of twisted, devilish grin on her face. She beckoned for him to come upstairs._

_**Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in **_

_A bunch of steps later, we were at her bedroom door. Then, she turned and looked Marshall in the eyes. "I'm going to walk through that door, and lock it. I'm going to pull up a portal and move to Ooo with my dad. And you're going to stay in here. Okay?" Marshall was speechless. "I'll come with you! I-I'll I'll do anything! Marcie, I" She cut him off. "My dad's making me. Good bye, Marshall." She stepped through the door.*_

_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me  
**__He immediately knew he had to find her. No matter how hard it will be, he vows he'll find her. He was never much to be dramatic, love does weird things to people. He flew to her old cave. There were a bunch of other caves, newer ones, there. And then it hit him. When he found her, he would ask her to marry him.__**  
Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut**_

_It was funny; Marceline had always thought love was useless and stupid. She had told him that she vowed to always stay single. But… who could deny a feeling like this? He hadn't felt it since he met Ashley. And, for a while, at least, he was in love with her. But… Marcie was different. She was the most awesome person he'd ever met.__**  
Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside**_

_Marshall knocked onto random doors like a maniac." Uh… Hi. Sorry to bother you at 2:00 in the morning, but, have you seen the girl who used to live in that cave?" He asked. The tired, strange faces of the neighbors just rolled their eyes or shut the door, or didn't even answer it at all. "Bitches." He muttered.__**  
Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me**_

_Marshall Lee the Vampire King wanted to marry her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Marceline the Vampire Queen. But it was driving him crazy, he couldn't find her, he had no idea where she could even be. She wouldn't have really left, would she?__**  
The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be**_

_Marshall sulked for the rest of the day, so sad about everything._

I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head.

_Marceline could still see Marshall. There was a crystal ball her dad had given her, and she looked in on him everyday. She was in so much pain. She never told him that she loved him. She had been somewhat 'under the influence', as her dad referred to it as, when she told him the news. So much regret. So much heartbreak._

Well I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home

_Marshall Lee walked through the pouring down rain back to his tree house, tears running down his face. He never thought it would happen. Marceline the Vampire Queen had left him. Marshall Lee dropped to his knees, tears running down the usually confident face. His queen had left him._

Marceline the Vampire Queen stared at the photo of her and Marshall. Tears ran down her eyes. "Why do I have to move to this cursed place?" Marceline asked herself. Ooo. She hated herself for that. Why couldn't I have just stayed in Aaa? She asked herself. "Marceline? Are you coming?" A voice hollered up her stairs. "Yeah, Finn. I'm coming." With that, she replaced her photo of her and Marshall under her pillow.

Marshall Lee the Vampire King strummed his bass. With that, the last chords of the song were played, the audience unaware of his loss and pain.

**A/N: I don't own "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low.**


	3. I'm really sorry but this isnt an update

Okay, so obviously, I can't keep an update date, so I decided to leave my stories for about a month, so I have a time to write the rest of the chapters, and have the updates ON TIME. Yeah... maybe taking on 3 stories at a time with each chapter being about 1,000 words wasn't the best choice on my part... Sorry. Please don't hate me.


End file.
